User talk:Panthean
Hello and Galactic Empires Hello, I'm Nra 'Vadumee. Befoe this wiki fell apart, I was one of the Three who were most active on this wiki. After a while,me and Timemaster got in a massive fight over our ideas, and we pretty much tore the wikia apart. With no one editing, the wiki fell silent for a long time. But a few new guys have entered, and your one of them. Unfortunatly, your edit to Galactic Empires isn't exactly welcome. GE shut down a few months back, and we were attempting to restart it in GE2 before we went silent. If you can wait for me to finish setting up, you can be among the first to join the new Galactic community. if you need help, just message me. --Nra 'Vadumee 20:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ok+some ideas ok... I'm pretty familiar with fanfics, I know how those arguments go Before you restart it on wiki, maybe I could persuade you and others to move to site such as proboards, this would make it easier to post and organize a massive game-like scenario which I believe is what you intend to plan. I can set up the site if you'd like, give you administration status, and figure out the inner-workings of the game to make it fair, faster to progress, and all around easier to follow along... This site is uneasily complex, and I believe it'd be easier to gather up new members if it was easier to access and use. We can still use this site as a more official collection of ideas, objects, and histories we create within the game, as well as turning it into a detailed fanfiction like story for people to read... I've done something like this before, not for spore, but it was based in a TV show that ended a long time ago, and lost its fanbase, and eventually all the members moved on to something else. Brilliant! I like that idea! I just visited proboards, and a forum would really clean it up! Go ahead and start it up. Message me when your done, and we can get started on it. I even know Time's nation on Cybernations, so if he's active there, I can contact him. And Spy's trying ot be active, so I can try to get him... Anyway, thanks for the help! --Nra 'Vadumee 21:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Attention! My talk page is not a discussion board for website info. please talk to an administrator! Keldabe I was reading your species' page, and noticed that you named a ship class Kedalbe. 1: I'm not the only Mandalorian geek here. 2: It's spelled Keldabe. (Ahh, I have no life) 3: AND a Supreme Commander fan?! SupcommMonroee 23:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Well... I named it that on purpose in order to have a similar name, but not exactly the same. Never heard of Supreme Commander, sorry. The Seraphim are the antagonists of Supreme Commander Forged Alliance. SupcommMonroee 02:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) lol, Seraphim are the highest choir of angels in Heaven, they have four wings and are typically very BA looking. Panthean 02:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Why do I suddenly feel impious? SupcommMonroee 04:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) If it makes you feel any better, I had to look up the word impious. Don't worry, seraphim aren't too well known, or at least not their title. I've looked up a lot of theological stuff for my original fiction. I have notived another popular culture reference in your article on Arckas. Arckas Drive Yard = Kuat Drive Yards? Also, the ring around Arckas resembles the one around Kuat. God, I have no life. SupcommMonroee 22:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) YES! I'm a fan of expanded Universe in Star Wars (though I don't know too much of it) It was based on the Kuat Drive Yards... except Arckas is freaking huge so the drive yards are probably about as massive as our sun. RE: Sounds good! Glad you're willing to help. SupcommMonroee 22:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, Panthean! (Or Hannukah) SupcommMonroee 21:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Project Will you be playing in the new GSSOC project? You could play and still be the guy choosing the missions. SupcommMonroee 22:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know that I can commit at all anymore, school started up again and it's keeping me busy for the most part Panthean 01:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That's unfortunate. Good luck with school. 07:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) GSSOC You'll probably want to make a bio and introduction for your character at the GSSOC page.' SupcommMonroee 18:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nra's RP One hour after the conclusion of Operation: Guardian Angel on Karnas. Location: The Bridge on The Black Emerald. As Admiral Cinder looks over the future capital of thier empire, a sudden light brightens behind her. She turns around to see a ring of light, with two hazy figures in them. As they grow larger, they also grow clearer. She puts her hand on her gun as a precaution, and the rest of the GHDs in the room do so as well. Within five seconds of the wormhole's opening, the two figures walk through. Colonel Etah, in his white dress uniform with dual swords in thier sheathes, and Pyro, bound to his wheelchair, step through the wormhole, and it seals as quickly as it opened. "Admiral Cinder, a pleasure and honor to meet you in person, ma'am" The Colonel said, as he released his grip on his right sword, and extended his right arm across his chest and bowed, as per Karnasaur etiquette. As he straightened, he noted that the Admiral seemed fixated on Pyro in his wheelchair. He suddenly felt responsible some how for Pyro's injuries, and wanted to explain. "As you can see, Brigidier Commander Charr was injured during Operation: Guardian Angel. A terrorist threw a bomb at him, which detonated at his right foot. His armor was severly damaged, but blunted the explosion. What should've been lethal was reduced to a crippling blow. His entire right side has been bruised, and his right leg has been broken. We came hoping to find a medical expert more fluent in your physiology. We sorely lack data regarding Great Horned Dragon medical practices." Etah reported. He felt strangely tense. He ran a diagnostic on his cybernetics to see if they were acting up; nothing was wrong. Then the Admiral spoke. GSSOC When we finish the current missions in the GSSOC, we'll start another at some point. How about you make a mission? SupcommMonroee 02:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing; I'm thinking Cinder will need something done, and contact Pyro to request it gets done. Pyro will ask help from the GSSOC and then go... I've no idea what exactly it is yet though, I will come up with something, but my brain is full of ponies (because I got into it) and Moe's Southwest Grill (because I just worked two back to back closing shift washing dishes) Panthean 13:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) So... have any mission ideas for GSSOC? Involving the construction of the new GHD empire in this dimension? SupcommMonroee 03:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The GHD Empire will begin setting their sights on planets that have great historical/strategic value in their home universe. Since they're starting in sector core, they're going to be moving out and heading for the Tipporon system, the Burulus system, and the Spaca system for control of Jestico, Athus, and Salva, the other 3 of the primary military colonies during the first wars against the Grox. Their fleet will still have carriers capable of establishing colonies on these planets; but the majority of their fleet and personal will be made to aide in the construction on Arckas, leaving their suitable colony ships vulnerable to attack. Since the carriers were initially packed up for a military invasion, once they deploy on the surface, they'll have no trouble defending themselves on the ground, but until that happens, all they will have is fighters, so assistance from other imperial fleets may be crucial should any enemies come along. Jestico is the most valuable planet of the three in terms of resourses, so it would be the most likely to be infested with pirates, so maybe we should head there. Panthean 13:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Put a mission into the talk page for GSSOC. SupcommMonroee 21:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Why... Have your recent avatars been cartoon ponies? SupcommMonroee 07:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm a brony? I'm on two other wikia's that are brony wikia's, so I made my avatar match those... Panthean 14:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. I'm content with my manly Russian eating a manly Sandvich. SupcommMonroee 20:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ponies=way manlier :P Panthean 15:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) U B Living? Are you dead? SupcommMonroee 21:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) UUuuuhhh... no. Here's what happened: While I was waiting for the whole crossover thing to start, I got bored... very very bored, and checked up on this site less and less and finally kind of gave up on it; and to be fairly honest, I was never too interested in the idea to begin with. I had just came up with the Titans and stuff, so when the crossover got more and more in depth, it was becoming less and less likely that we would be using them at all which was a bit of a discouragement for me, I really wanted to see what would become of that. So today, I was wondering what ever happened to this place and dropped in for a visit. Anything interesting happen while I was gone? Panthean 20:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a lot of stuff! The crossover is well underway, and plans have been made for future plotlines in the GSSOC to involve the Titans, so don't worry. Several stories have been updated, and a few (Kriegsbrufte, Twin of Loneliness) have been finished. SupcommMonroee 18:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So I've been watching a lot of SG1 (A LOT OF IT), and I have been pondering the idea of, instead of being from another dimension, the GHD Empire is simply in another galaxy (mostly). It is their home galaxy that is threatened by a massive civil war between Tyrannis and the Federation. All of the systems and planets they control are colonies that find their allegience to either of the two sides. Instead of worrying about the obvious historical problems of "oh, they should have met," could be resolved simply by just saying their systems are simply located in different spiral arms (mostly) than the already present empires. Yes, I realize that I already introduced them to the GSs... whatever, but I haven't actually put too much into the story, and my dissappearance means you probably already all figured out ways to move on with the plotline without me. What do all of you guys think of that idea? I think it makes a lot more sense than interdimensional travel, as I really didn't think the GHD should be that technologically advanced in such a field in the first place. I also think that it expands the universe rather nicely; and the whole thing with the Titans could be one of their reasons for exploring this galaxy, to try and find advanced weapons that would give them the edge back home, in reclaiming the galaxy of Argona (name a WIP) for the good of their own respective sides. Panthean 19:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm against the idea, but I must say HOLY HELL, YOU WATCH SG1???? Where were you during the last age? I could've used another fan to back me up against Time! Anyway, I believe that switching it to inter-galactic instead of inter-dimensional seems counter-productive; If you want, we could just say Tyrannis found some one-shot Titan tech and launched it, and now he wants more. It just so happens our galaxy is a hotspot for Titan ruins (i.e., Arckadium) --Nra 'Vadumee 21:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I actually kind of like the idea of the GHD being from another galaxy. It gives the War of the Aperture a bit more originality, since most races from their have come from another universe. It would fit a little better with the overall storyline. I do agree with Nra though to a degree. Maybe the group of GHD that showed up in this galaxy used Titan technology that made a one-way to jump from their home galaxy. Krayfish 03:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) @ Nra: Yes, the galaxy is a hot spot for Titan ruins, but running across any of them would be shear luck. Keep in mind, their best metals require a Blazar to fabricate; when last I checked, the milky way didn't have colossal plasma jets shooting from its center. So it goes without saying that there are definitely a significant amount of ruins, or perhaps even active cities elsewhere in the universe. @ Intergalactic vs. Interdimensional argument: I like the idea that Krayfish posed. If Tyrannis found some one shot Titan tech. that launched a good chunk of the Pyro's fleet into another galaxy, it'd be like when they got the stargate working for the first time. Instead of elevating the GHD to a level of intergalactic travel, which is clearly beyond their technological powers according to their history, they meddle with vastly supperior technology. Instead of it being one shot however, I think that it should be re-usable. It would give more merit to the systems like Tipporon and Kelebus that the GHD are in control of. It would also make the threat of Tyrannis showing up in the Excalibur a much more realistic threat. I'm now thinking that the GHD should have found this teleportation technology sometime in the range of 50 years ago, and after using it repeatedly began to discover traces of the Titan civilization, which ultimately led to their interest in this galaxy, which their sources would pin down as the centerpoint of the, as they understand it, long extinct civilization. They could be secretly looking for Arckadium in an effort to secure more Titan weapons to turn the tide of their own war. Once they find it, they run into Na'zrah, who introduces them to a whole new hidden world, sending them on various "quests," for lack of a better term, to aide in traveling to other Titan cities to gather information on why Arckadium was abandoned, and ultimately assisting in waging war against the more evil of Titans using some of their unbelievable technology. Panthean 12:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) By the way, if you do decide to make the GHD intergalactic, we would have to change a lot of dialogue from the GSSOC missions, but I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard. Krayfish 17:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we need to bother much with changing the dialogue unless you really want to focus on continuity. The GHD were only in 2 missions... the one where they appear, and the one directly after it. If we do end up changing the dialogue, I want to get it done and out of the way ASAP. Panthean 14:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ayo Congrats on 1,000 edits! And now, something serious: Have you heard of Everfree NW? Info at http://everfreenw.com/. Anyways, it's close to me, and there's a decent chance I'll be in attendance. I know you live a tad far from there, but I'm not an adult, so I don't really know much about how your schedule might work. Since I may attend (POSSIBLY with a friend of mine), I was wondering if you'd consider going as well. I heard some important people (Tara Strong, Mic the Microphone) will have panels, but I haven't confirmed that yet. I know you probably have a lot going on in your life, but it'd be rather interesting to meet you in person, and celebrate our grand fandom together. So, yeah. That's it. Hit me up here or on Steam (http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198017961641). Also, Nra's in my friend list, so you can talk to him, even though he's a staunch anti-brony. According to him, he'll lead Reddit to destroy us all or something. He also will let me live because Etah needs a friend and my midgets have guns. SupcommMonroee 06:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Lots... ...of guns. Blog Comments Sorry to see you leave Panth. Good luck to you. I'd also appreciate a response to the message I left on your talk page, but I do realize you're busy. (By Supcom) Well, I'm glad about the contributions you made. I actually do want to use the Titans in the future as well, but I hope you enjoyed your time here. (By Kray) SupcommMonroee 23:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can has email? SupcommMonroee 00:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh...what was that about? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 23:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) For the lulz :D Panthean 23:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC)